


Fallen

by Asraella



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: At the Yellowbox Warehouse, Mikami writes the names of Near & the SPK, but when no one falls victim to the Death Note, Mikami watches helplessly as his God reveals himself only to deny knowing his greatest disciple.
Relationships: Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Kudos: 8
Collections: MikaLight Week 2021





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mikalight Week 2021-Day 6: Worship/Abandonment

Mikami crouched outside of the warehouse, his hand frantically carrying out the wishes his God had entrusted him with.

Nate River. Anthony Carter. Stephen Loud. Halle Bullook. Kanzo Mogi. Touta Matsuda. Hideki Ide. Shuichi Aizawa.

He grinned his satisfaction down at the names he had scrawled and was sure he had ensured Kami’s reign to continue another day. He closed the Death Note, clutching it to his chest as he entered the warehouse upon God’s command, the screeching of the metal door dragging across the floor, the only sound that could rival the incessant humming of the ventilation fan whirring above them.

He locked his stare onto Light and was greeted with the sneer of triumph he wore, though nothing could spoil his handsome features. Not in Mikami’s eyes. He knew he had done well and Kami was pleased, but as the increasing seconds reached 40, not one person whose name had been scrawled onto the mystical pages fell dead, and it was Mikami’s heart that stopped, if only for a moment.

“G-God…I-I did as you told me.” The words scratched from his throat.

But there were no saving words to come from the lips of his God. No argument in defense of his most devoted disciple. No gentle glance of reassurance towards the man that had faithfully acted in the name of his Kami.

“I don’t know this man.”

The words stung Mikami to his core, for Light new him long before this moment. He knew what it was to be on the receiving end of his wrath when things didn’t go as planned, understood the weight behind his desire to cleanse the world of evil, and dutifully attended to his God’s whims in these troubling times, but it was the rewards he was granted for his servitude that meant something more. He couldn’t erase the night Kami blessed him, staring longingly into the eyes of adoration as he pressed his lips greedily to his before granting him permission to share his gasps and moans in the darkness, another secret held in his confidences to protect his God, and for it, he would suffer the pain of a thousand deaths in remembrance of each one he had exacted for justice and to facilitate the continuation of the New World…and for Light.

The room echoed and spun around him as he was cuffed, still calling out his pleas to a God that would not answer him. Nothing existed but Light’s excuses, a tapestry woven of lies claiming that everything was a trap to force the illusion that he was Kira and finally unravelling into the confession that left Light’s visage contorted in cathartic pleasure at speaking the words out loud.

“That’s right. I’m Kira.”

Mikami gazed at Kami and felt the rush of excitement the way he had the day he was chosen to carry on God’s will when he was unable to act of his own accord. Even in this confession, fueled on self-congratulation and righteous justifications, Light was beautiful in Mikami’s eyes, ever the God of the New World. He continued to be beautiful as he flailed and grasped at any thread to save himself, even in his cruel demand that reduced Mikami to nothing more than a servant of God whose sole purpose was to kill those that opposed him, but that all ended with six simple words.

“M-misa. Where’s Misa? T-takada. Where’s Takada?”

“Is that who you call out to as you fall from grace? When I was the one that stood by you, that acted when you could not, that knew your mind almost better than anyone? I worshipped you as a god, but I loved you for the person you are, and now when it matters most you still turn to them?” Pain turned to rage, and rage became disillusionment as he watched Light writhe in agony on the damp concrete floor. “You’re not God!”

“Damn you Mikami,” Light snarled through gritted teeth. “I trusted you.”

Falling to his knees, Mikami hung his head in deference one last time to his fallen God. “And I believed in you…”


End file.
